Thoughts of the Future
by FoREVer Nightwing
Summary: Bart Allen knows just about everything that causes the future to be as bad as it is. He questions how he's going to prevent deaths, decisions, and other things in order to make the future bright. K for some language.


**A/N: Well, it's about damn time I submitted a story! Am I right? XD**

**Okay, so this one isn't Robin/Nightwing-centered (OHMIGODIT'STHEENDOFTHEWORLD!) and it's inspired by _Shadow of the Day_ by Linkin Park. Originally, I planned on calling it _Shadow of the Day_, but there's a fanfic with that title already... I know it wouldn't make much difference, but... well, you get that.**

**Anyway... marching band will end in about three or four weeks, so I'll be able to update my other stories! And, I'll rewrite chapter 8 of _Taste of Insanity_ because it sucks!**

* * *

**Thoughts of the Future**

Everyone bought the act. Everyone, including Nightwing of all people, thought Bart Allen was a tourist who's stuck in time. He's aware that Nightwing, or Batman, or even Robin will find out at some point- after all, they're bats. But right now, he's focused on keeping certain events from occurring.

So far, he's prevented Barry's death and Blue Beetle's betrayal… but there are things still left to be done.

One of the things at the top of the list is stopping Black Beetle and the Reach.

Not only did he have to stop the Light's partner, but there are people who can't die in this time period… people who are seriously needed to protect the world, especially in the future.

He needs to be there to help with the blackest night… a night in which some of the world's finest heroes who gave their lives come back as heartless demons.

He needs to help Nightwing with a case that will change his life forever.

There are things that he knows that he wishes he could tell to the team, things that will prevent some of the worst things in their lives.

One thing, though… it's not that simple.

If he tells the team that Aqualad is a double agent, that he's not really a traitor, then there's a possibility that Black Manta will catch on.

If he tells Batman that Jason will come back, then what would that mean for Tim? Would he even still be Robin?

If he tells Nightwing about the secrets about the circus he grew up in, about his great grandfather being a Talon of all things, it could push him over the edge.

Some of the events that occurred were supposed to happen, and they did.

Jason's death.

Aqualad's so-called betrayal.

Artemis faking her death.

The explosion at Mount Justice.

Others have yet to come.

A crisis so big and terrible, it will change the worlds it affects.

The blackest night, and the brightest day.

The death of Batman, and the rise of a new one.

The Court of Owls, and the Gray Sons of Gotham.

Then, there are events that can't happen… ones that have made the future what it is.

Sure, keeping Blue Beetle from betraying the team and saving Barry made the future better and all, but there are still things the Light controls even without the Reach's help.

He's just hoping to god it works out.

"Something wrong, Bart?"

Bart snaps out of it and turns towards the voice. There stood Nightwing in his civvies.

"Ah, no, everything's crash!" Bart said with that obnoxiously cheery voice and goofy grin of his.

Nightwing folded his arms across his chest and raises an eyebrow. "Uh huh…"

"Aaaand you don't believe me…" Bart says.

"Yeah, pretty much." Nightwing says, "You wouldn't believe how many times a day I'm asked that question."

Bart chuckled.

"Seriously, though… what's up, Bart?" he asked. The leader of the team walked over and sat down next to him.

"Just thinking… y'know, about the future." Bart replied.

"Ah. Speaking of the future…" Nightwing took off his sunglasses, revealing ice-blue eyes, "Jamie told me everything."

"What?!"

"Bart, calm down." He said, "I can see why you can't tell us this stuff, since, as you put it, it will _crash the mode_. Either way, you know I would've found out sooner or later."

"Er… right." Bart said, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm almost afraid to ask this, but… what's so bad about the future?" Dick asked.

Bart looks away from Dick.

"You don't have to tell me everything. Hell, you don't have to tell me at all. But I figure it's a good reason if you came here in the first place."

"…You won't tell anyone else?" Bart asked.

"Not even Batman." Dick said.

"In the future, mankind is enslaved by the Light and the Reach. The skies are always black… the sun never shines. The heroes are either retired, dead, or they've betrayed us all. The closest thing we have to a Justice League is the resistance. The Light and Reach have even made allies with the League of Shadows and the Court of Owls. It's hell on earth."

Dick looked at the ground with wide eyes filled with horror.

"How did it get to be like that..?"

"That, I can't tell you." Bart said, "But there are some good things."

"Like what?"

"You're gone… but your mantle has been taken on by another hero. I can't say who, or your relationship with them, but they had a great mentor."

"Are they a member of the resistance?" Dick asked.

"Yup, just as you were. And they're hell-bent on making sure that the sun shines once again." Bart said with a grin.

"Huh…" Dick said, "Almost sounds like me."

"Like I said, you were a good mentor. Y'know, mentor-student type of thing."

Dick chuckled, "Yeah. We're not going to let the future get that bad, though. Right?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

**A/N: Eeeew... yucky ending is yucky. XD**


End file.
